


Reasons Why (It's Inevitable)

by delightfully_moody



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Minor Superfriends - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, list making, smitten kittens, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfully_moody/pseuds/delightfully_moody
Summary: How long can Lena stay mad at Kara for keeping Supergirl a secret? (Spoiler alert: Not very long.)OrA one-shot where Lena tries to make a list of reasons why she should forgive Kara and ends up with a list of reasons why she loves her.





	Reasons Why (It's Inevitable)

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new to this fanfic writing thing. But getting snowed in just puts you in the mood, you know?
> 
> This is vaguely in the season 3 universe.
> 
> Hope you like it!

They’re having a moment.

Or at least, she hopes they’re having a moment.

Maybe it will even be _the_ moment.

Lena has felt in her gut that someday, somehow, she and her best friend will end up together. They’ve known each other for nearly a year and a half now, and sometimes the CEO feels like she’s on the outside looking in, watching herself being slowly pulled into the sun. 

Not that she puts up much of a fight. Falling for Kara Danvers is the easiest thing she’s ever done.

And she is fairly certain that it’s mutual. She sees the way that Kara looks at her. She feels the way the air seems to sizzle between them.

Plus, they just make sense. They are undeniably good together. They seem to balance each other out-- a dream team grounded in mutual respect and admiration.

And it’s been a long time coming.

So maybe this will be the moment, when feelings will spill out and the tension will finally snap. 

It’s almost too perfect. Both women are dressed to the nines, having just come from L-Corp’s annual charity ball. They’d opted to sneak out early, snagging a bottle of champagne and laughing all the way back to Lena’s apartment building.

Somewhere along the way, perhaps under the guise of not wanting to lose her companion in the crowds, Kara had reached for Lena’s hand. Neither woman had made a move to let go, even when they had safely reached the elevator.

“You look gorgeous, by the way,” Kara had said on the way up, gesturing with her free hand before fidgeting with her glasses.

Lena was pleased to note the blush on the reporter’s cheeks.

It just seems like there’s something about tonight. 

They end up standing side by side, shoulders brushing, leaning over the balcony to admire the skyline.

It’s peaceful, and the city is surprisingly quiet at this hour.

Kara is the one to break the silence. “Do you ever feel like there are some things in life that are inevitable?”

“Yes,” Lena responds immediately.

The quick answer makes Kara huff and turn to her friend with a scowl on her face. “Don’t tell me. It’s inevitable that you’re going to turn evil?”

Lena feigns offense and crosses her arms. “It’s because I’m a Luthor, isn’t it?”

There’s a beat before they both break into giggles.

They relax and return to leaning against the balcony. Kara bumps Lena’s shoulder. “But seriously, what kinds of things seem inevitable to you?”

“Well, for starters, I’d say _we_ are.” The words tumble out before Lena can think about it.

There’s a pause, and she sees Kara freeze out of the corner of her eye. She curses mentally. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. 

But then she remembers that this could be _that_ moment, so she takes a deep breath and continues softly, “I know it’s crazy, but I’ve always felt like you and I were meant to be together.”

This time it’s Kara who responds quickly. “I don’t think it’s crazy at all.”

Both women turn to look at each other, and Lena’s heart skips a beat when she realizes how close their faces are now.

The energy on the balcony shifts, and Lena feels that pull. The one that causes them both to lean closer as eyes flicker down to lips and back up again.

But just as their noses brush, Kara backs away. Her face instantly turns apologetic, and Lena doesn’t even try to hide her confusion as she straightens.

“I am _so_ sorry, Lena, I just…” The trepidation in Kara’s voice is clear. “I need to tell you something.”

And just like that, the moment is over.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Lena has been watching Kara pace for at least five minutes now, back and forth across her balcony, in obvious turmoil. She has to do something, or the blonde in front of her might actually pass out.

“Look, whatever it is, Kara, you can tell me. I’m your best friend.” 

The statement only seems to make things worse-- Kara looks sick to her stomach now.

“If you want to pretend this night never happened, then that’s fine,” Lena implores. “If you’re not interested in me like that--”

“What? No!” The pacing comes to an abrupt halt, and Kara spins to face Lena. “I mean yes, I’m absolutely interested in you like that, but there’s something you need to know first, and I have no idea how to tell you because I should’ve told you forever ago, and you’re probably going to hate me for it, or at least that’s what your mother said and I-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait,” Lena interrupts. Too much just came out of Kara’s mouth for her to process at once.

Kara lets out a defeated sigh. She reaches up to slip her glasses off her face and softly confesses, “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena registers the guilty look on her friend’s face immediately, but it takes a little longer to register her words.

_What._

First comes the denial.

“That’s… No,” Lena insists, shaking her head vehemently. 

It’s not like Lena had never suspected, because initially she did. But it got to the point where she’d concluded that Kara and Supergirl were not the same person because there was no way her best friend wouldn’t tell her something like that.

She explains as much to Kara who just whispers, “I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Lee.”

Then comes the anger.

“It’s been more than a year, Kara! We’ve been friends for over a year! I--” She can hear her voice shaking. “I thought we were close. That you didn’t care about my last name. That you were different.” 

She tries not to yell, but her words drip with disappointment and frustration, and Kara takes it all with a wince.

“Do I even know you at all?” Lena laments.

“Of course you do!” Kara takes a step towards Lena and looks heartbroken when the other woman shies away. “And anything you don’t know, I promise I will tell you.”

Lena clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes. This feels like a hoax, and she is _pissed._

Kara gulps.

An argument follows, albeit a one-sided one. Kara apologizes profusely several more times and insists that she trusts Lena, cares about her. But eventually she resigns to her fate and patiently stands by as Lena reprimands her.

The hour grows late, and Lena feels the exhaustion both in her bones and in her heart.

When she runs out of words, the CEO decides to take off one of her heels and chuck it in Kara’s direction, making the blonde roll her eyes as she easily dodges it. The other heel follows shortly after, and this time the superhero lets it ineffectively bounce off her chest.

“Seriously, Lena?”

“Just making sure you really are as invincible as they say,” she says flippantly. She hesitates before adding, “Because I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

With a sigh, Kara picks up the shoes and crosses the balcony, handing them to Lena. “I should go. I think we’re both too tired to keep this up.”

“Oh I could go _all_ night, Danvers.” She didn’t mean for it to sound flirtatious, so she adds a glare for good measure.

“I’m sorry for ruining your evening,” is all Kara says as she walks to the door.

The CEO is conflicted. She sees it now-- she sees the Girl of Steel in Kara, her supposed friend, who turns to look at her with kind eyes. She’s both beautiful and infuriating. 

And she lied to Lena.

“I know you’re mad at me,” Kara says sadly. “And rightfully so. I hope that in time I can prove that you’re important to me, and that I care about you. Please forgive me, Lena.” 

There’s a lump in Lena’s throat, but she refuses to cry. She won’t cry over beautiful friends and missed moments and stupid secrets.

“I’m not going anywhere, by the way.” Kara adds with a little smile, before correcting herself. “I mean figuratively. Because I’m literally leaving your apartment right now, but only to let you sleep. I’ll be back. You’re stuck with me!”

And with that, she slips out the door.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

The next morning, Lena makes a list. She titles it _**Reasons Why I Should Forgive Kara.**_

Now that she’s had a chance to cool down, she realizes that maybe she reacted poorly. Though, she’d really like to emphasize the maybe because she did just find out that her best friend slash probably one true love of her life is the most powerful being on the planet, and said being failed to mention that little detail to Lena. She’s essentially been lied to since day one.

But as a rational, level-headed citizen of National City, Lena understands the need for secrecy. Supergirl’s identity is practically a matter of national security, and Lena is, though not necessarily by choice, connected to some pretty notorious criminals.

Perhaps what bothers her the most though, is that she should’ve known. She’ll never get over the fact that Supergirl was right there under her nose that whole time. It makes her feel foolish, and Luthors hate feeling stupid.

She had trusted Kara, but Kara obviously didn’t trust her. That’s what this came down to. 

But it’s Kara. It’s Lena’s sweet, protective best friend, who came bursting into her life like a ray of sunshine. It’s Kara, who is good and attentive and unassumingly pretty.

She finds herself at an impasse.

Lunchtime rolls around and Lena pulls out her list. She crosses out the title and renames it _**Reasons Why It’s Going to Be Irritatingly Difficult to Stay Mad At Kara.**_

Doesn’t quite roll of the tongue, she knows. Likely won’t stick. The CEO sighs and lets her head fall to her desk with a thud.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

**1\. She never gives up on me.**

It’s still so new for Lena, having someone who wants to stay in her life.

Lena lashed out, more or less drove Kara out of her apartment that night with her coldness, and what does the reporter do? Says she isn’t going anywhere, that’s she’s going to stick around and see this through. Lena isn’t sure if the girl’s an idiot or a saint.

Sure enough, Monday morning rolls around, and there’s Kara waving when she walks into work. The CEO is surprised but schools her features to look indifferent.

Later she overhears someone in the office make an off-handed comment about how “that Luthor bitch is acting more uptight than usual.” She then watches, mildly amused, as Kara appears seemingly out of nowhere, coming to Ms. Luthor’s defense straightaway. 

She’s ashamed to admit that she’s a little turned on at the sight of the cardigan-wearing reporter threatening the intern with a stapler.

It’s not the first time Kara has stood up for her, and she gets the feeling it won’t be the last. 

Kara’s unfailing belief in her has saved her more times than she can count, and Lena thinks maybe she shouldn’t question it anymore. She should count her lucky stars instead.

But when Kara catches her eye later and offers a tentative smile, Lena looks away. It still hurts.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

**2\. She takes care of me.**

The CEO doesn’t get sick often, but when she does, it’s miserable. The head cold hits her like a hurricane, and she begrudgingly takes a sick day. 

When Lena doesn’t make it to CatCo, it takes Kara all of twenty minutes to show up at her boss’s door with food and medicine. She doesn’t even knock, just lets herself in with a spare key that Lena now regrets giving her.

They still haven’t talked properly since Kara revealed her identity. Work’s been busy, Lena’s been avoiding, and Kara’s been patient.

Kara finds Lena wrapped in blankets on the couch, a movie playing softly. “Hey,” she says gently, not knowing if the other woman heard her come in.

The cold meds make Lena feel a little disoriented, and she looks at Kara blearily. It seems she doesn’t have much of a filter because she blurts, “I’m still upset with you.”

It comes out raspy and pathetic. Kara shakes her head. “I know,” she exclaims. She meets Lena’s glare with an annoyingly bright smile before heading to the kitchen to put soup into a bowl. “But you’re sick, so I’m going to take care of you.”

Lena sighs because she doesn’t feel like fighting. She can go back to being mad later. 

She lets Kara take her temperature, and she accepts the soup with murmured thanks.

When Kara sits next to her on the couch, Lena gives her a puzzled look. “Aren’t you worried about getting sick?”

Kara sighs and says, “I’m an alien. Different immune system.” She looks a little embarrassed and maybe a little timid, like she’s unsure if she can talk about it around Lena.

“I’m not mad at you for being an alien,” Lena explains, calmly. She needs Kara to know this isn’t about her family’s cowardly prejudice. “I accept who you are and what you are. I just don’t like being lied to.”

Kara nods tearfully and whispers out an apology. 

But she doesn’t leave. She watches TV with Lena and hands her tissues or a bottle of gatorade at just the right moments.

It’s nice. Lena hates to admit it. She thinks she should still resent Kara for betraying her trust, but she can’t. Not right now.

When Lena starts to shiver from her fever, Kara lays down and wordlessly holds out her arms. Lena rolls her eyes but shuffles over to Kara, who cautiously wraps her arms around her. Lena presses a cold nose to the other girl’s collarbone and lets herself melt into the embrace.

But the only reason she’s allowing it is because she’s sick and Kara is blissfully warm.

She can go back to being mad later.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

**3\. She’s shown me what family is.**

Once she’s returned to being a healthy, functional adult, she accepts an invitation to the next game night. It’s not to see Kara. It’s to spend time with the rest of her friends.

But Lena isn’t stupid. She knows where these friends came from and who she owes for persuading them to accept her. It couldn’t have been an easy feat.

It’s hard to believe that everything she thought she knew about Kara was a lie, when Lena knows these friends are real.

So maybe Lena should forgive Kara.

And if Alex has any say in the matter, she should forgive her as soon as possible.

“Seriously, Lena, she’s been like a mopey puppy. I totally understand why you’re upset. You have every right to be. But she did what she needed to do. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s your best friend. You guys need each other.” Alex speaks in hushed tones while they get drinks for everyone.

Kara and Lena are usually partners at these things, but tonight Alex was quick to sweep in and claim Lena. Kara looked disappointed but didn’t argue-- it seems she was still trying not to push. Lena prays she’s also trying not to listen in on this conversation.

“I can’t just let it go, Alex.” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Yes, actually, you can,” the older Danvers states matter-of-factly. “You’re family now. You belong here. Don’t run from a good thing,” she reasons. 

Lena contemplates this, and Alex finishes, “If you do, I _will_ hunt you down. Don’t test me, Luthor.”

It’s both affectionate and threatening, which makes Lena huff out a laugh.

They return to the rest of the group and Winn excitedly asks Lena about her latest project at L-Corp until James interrupts to get her opinion on a new focus group at CatCo. They squabble until Alex shuts them all up, insisting they start Pictionary before someone gets hurt.

It’s still foreign but becoming more and more comfortable. She’s come to the conclusion that this is what family is supposed to be like. Lena can’t believe it sometimes, but she’s grateful for it. And she supposes she’s grateful for _her_ , who connects them all.

She glances at the subject of her thoughts. Kara’s already looking at her and smiling softly. This time she smiles back.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

**4\. She makes me happy.**

When Supergirl tells her that she abandoned Morgan Edge on a container ship _again_ after he made some disparaging remarks about the CEO, Lena bursts out laughing. She can safely say that no one has ever done something like that for her.

She enjoys the playful shrug the superhero gives her in response, and how she mentions she’s just glad she could cheer Lena up.

The mental process of melding personas is surprisingly seamless. The interactions hold the same rhythm whether the blonde’s wearing a cape or glasses, and Lena couldn’t be more relieved in that regard.

Lena’s mood improves as she once again gets caught in the sun’s gravitational pull.

When a certain reporter insists on bringing the CEO lunch once a week, it inevitably ends up being the highlight of her day. And when once a week turns into every other day, neither woman comment on the fact that it’s become less about Kara worrying about Lena’s eating habits and more about wanting to spend time together.

And Lena will never tell anyone this, but she thinks it’s kind of adorable how much Kara enjoys food. The quantity is often alarming, yes. But it’s the way that Kara’s eyes light up when she sees her favorite foods; the way she looks at them like they’re treasures.

Lena even attempts to cook for her one evening, just to see that look on her friend’s face. She’s busy stirring the sauce and misses that Kara looks at _her_ that way instead. 

The homemade pasta is a hit, and when Kara downright moans after the first bite, Lena hides her blush behind her wine glass.

That night, Lena changes the name of her list to _**Reasons Why Kara Is a Great Friend**_ , because she isn’t mad anymore. 

Maybe she also wants to remind herself that she and Kara will probably only ever be friends. She doesn’t expect that Supergirl would ever want to be with a Luthor, and that’s okay.

Totally okay.

(It’s not.)

//\\\//\\\//\\\

**5\. She is strong.**

Turns out there are a lot of benefits to keeping a superhero around. 

She’s still not a fan of flying, but Lena finds she doesn’t mind so much when it’s in Supergirl’s arms. She tries not to take advantage of this new taxi service too often, but sometimes she has someplace to be across town, and something about the effortless show of strength is wildly attractive. 

It even kind of seems like Kara likes showing off a bit, and that makes Lena feel cautiously optimistic about feelings still existing.

Upon further review, it seems like Kara is definitely showing off, and Lena is mortified at the realization that Supergirl may have noticed that CEO has a thing for her muscles.

It’s Lena’s first visit to the DEO, and Alex and Winn are eager to show her around. There is so much alien tech that Lena is interested in, and she’s looking forward to collaborating with her friends when she can.

After signing some paperwork in HR, Alex tells Lena she can go find Kara in the training room and points her in the right direction. 

She really should’ve paid attention to the mischievous look on Alex’s face because Lena takes one step into the room and gulps.

Supergirl isn’t in her suit. She’s wearing a tank top, and it’s not like Lena’s never seen her friend in anything sleeveless before, but Kara is doing one armed pull-ups, and _that_ is new. 

Feeling creepy for staring, Lena clears her throat, which makes Kara turn and drop to the ground.

“Lena! Hey!” Kara is all bright smiles, and Lena notices she isn’t sweating at all. 

Suddenly very interested in Kryptonian physiology, Lena has dozens of questions on the tip of her tongue. She wants to ask Kara about her muscle tissues, about her alien metabolism, but instead she blurts, “Do you have a belly button?”

She might have a genius IQ, but Lena Luthor thinks it might be the stupidest thing she’s ever said.

Kara, to her credit, blinks once before lifting up her shirt with a smug smile.

She does indeed have a belly button, but more importantly, she has a _glorious_ set of abs. 

Lena thinks she might cry, so she hightails it out of there, thoroughly flushed.

Later that night, Lena pulls out her list. _Screw it,_ she thinks as she crosses out the title yet again. She renames it _**Things I Like About Kara**_

//\\\//\\\//\\\

**6\. She’s my favorite person to spend time with.**

“So are you done being mad at me?” Kara asks simply.

They’re sitting on the couch in the CEO’s apartment. Lena’s stretched out with her feet in Kara’s lap, where the blonde is massaging them gently. It’s been a long day filled with hours of walking around in heels.

“That depends. If I say yes, will you stop what you’re doing because you don’t have to be nice to me anymore?”

Kara smirks but continues her ministrations. She looks at her companion and comments seriously, “I think we both know I don’t do things for you just to be nice.”

That causes Lena to pause. She isn’t sure how to take that. 

Last week Kara had flown across the country to get coffee from a little cafe in Metropolis, just because Lena mentioned she was craving it. 

And the other day, she found a bouquet of plumerias neatly arranged at her desk. There’s only one person knows how much she likes them.

It occurs to Lena that maybe those kinds of things weren’t about Kara trying to pay off a debt.

Maybe it’s Lena who should be saying sorry today.

“I’ve never apologized for my behavior that night when you told me. I’m... sorry.” She shakes her head sadly. “I’m sorry for the mean things I said.

She looks at Kara who has a soft smile on her face.

“And of course I forgive you, Kara,” Lena says easily, and she finds that she really means it. 

This makes Kara’s smile grow even wider, and she lets go of Lena’s feet in favor of gently grabbing her legs and pulling the CEO closer, so she’s nearly sitting in Kara’s lap.

“It’s about time,” Kara mutters playfully.

Lena rolls her eyes. “It was inevitable, really.”

The word triggers both of their memories, and they look at each other carefully.

They had absentmindedly tangled their hands together, and now Kara starts to stroke a soft thumb over the back of Lena’s hand. The casual intimacy makes Lena’s heart feel like it might combust.

“What do you mean it was inevitable?” Kara murmurs softly.

Lena considers for a moment. “I’m like a heat-seeking missile.”

Kara snorts. “What?”

“Not only are you literally warm-bodied, but you’re a warm person. Kind. Thoughtful.” 

Lena continues as Kara listens intently. “I can’t help but gravitate towards you. Everything about growing up in the Luthor household was cold and impersonal. And then I met you, and I guess all I’m trying to say is… It seems impossible to stay away.”

“Good,” Kara states firmly.

Lena grins before giving her friend a serious look. “Thank you. For being patient with me. For reminding me that this is the person you’ve always been. For showing me that you care.”

Kara smiles and squeezes Lena’s hands. She softly replies, “I’ll show you every day for the rest of my life if you let me.”

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Lena changes the name of the list one more time before she heads to Kara’s apartment the next day. It now reads, _**Reasons Why I Love Kara Zor-El.**_

She’s going to share it with Kara because it feels important. It’s like they’re standing on the edge of a precipice, and she’s finally going to tip them over the edge.

They’re going to have their moment.

She’s thoroughly terrified, but when Kara opens the door and looks thrilled to see her, she feels some of her anxiety float away.

She gets a little thrill seeing Kara like this-- hair down and glasses free, sporting some DEO-issued sweats. She’s clearly showered recently, after a day of superheroing, and Lena is grateful to get to see this side of her.

She hands over the list, with little pretense. It’s seen better days. It’s been folded up and edited more than once.

She muddles through an explanation of why she made it, and Kara listens and reads through it, her expression giving very little away.

“Honestly, it’s stupid,” Lena claims. “And it’s not even close to being done because in reality the list should be _way_ longer than that. But it kind of helped me realize something.”

Kara glances up now, eyes bright and hopeful.

“I love you,” Lena says bravely. When the words are out, she exhales slowly. 

The look on Kara’s face morphs into utter happiness as she takes a step forward, cradles Lena’s face in her hands, and kisses her. 

It’s slow and sure and deep, and Lena is so caught up in the feeling that it takes her a second to respond.

But when she does, it’s with great enthusiasm. One hand comes up to fist Kara’s shirt while the other curls around the blonde’s hip, and she pulls her even closer.

Kara feels _so good_ , and her mouth is hot and inviting and Lena is sure now that she’ll never let this girl go.

She feels Kara running a thumb along the edge of her jaw and responds by slipping her tongue into the hero’s mouth, and they both moan.

And to think they could’ve started doing this ages ago.

Lena vaguely perceives that she’s being walked backwards, and when she hits the edge of the couch and they fall together in a tangled heap, she isn’t mad at all.

How can she be when Kara is deliciously pressed up against her and sucking at her lip?

It’s too much and not enough at the same time.

Lena takes a minute to catch her breath, and Kara seems perfectly content to press slow, open-mouthed kisses up Lena’s neck, making the CEO gasp and tilt her head to allow the other girl better access.

When Kara gently nudges her nose against Lena’s, the other girl opens her eyes and grins. 

Kara pulls back and laughs breathlessly, staring at Lena in awe.

When she leans in again and whispers, “I love you too,” against waiting lips, Lena’s heart soars.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

The next morning Lena wakes up in Kara’s bed. 

She’s alone, but there’s a note on the bedside table and she quickly scans it. It seems Supergirl’s off helping with an armed robbery this morning. 

Lena sinks back under the covers for a moment. They smell like Kara. Flashes of the night before come to mind, and she grins to herself.

If there’s anything she knows about the superhero, it’s that she’ll undoubtedly be hungry when she gets back, so Lena heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Supergirl flies in through the open window not fifteen minutes later, and Lena gives her a smile over her shoulder where she’s standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

In a dash of superspeed, Kara’s zipping over, only slowing at the very last second as to not barrel Lena over. Instead, she steps up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

The CEO hums and presses a lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Good morning, darling.”

“Is this a dream?” Kara mumbles into Lena’s neck.

She laughs happily and turns in Kara’s arms. “I’ve been asking myself the same thing, but no, this is all real.”

Kara leans in and kisses her languidly. Lena sighs into it and shivers when warm fingertips find their way under her shirt. 

She would be content to do this forever, but she starts to fear for the pancake on the stove and moves to take it off the burner.

When she hands Kara a plate full of food, the superhero beams.

“Rao, I love you,” she sighs before digging in, and Lena gets a feeling she’ll never get sick of hearing that.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

The list had been abandoned on the table last night in favor of other pursuits, but Lena had added one more thing to it this morning. She pushes it to Kara, who reads it and chokes on her coffee.

**7\. She’s amazing in bed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy hiii thanks for reading, kids!
> 
> It's really hard to write Lena's reaction to Kara being SG because honestly I could see it going so many different ways. This lil story started out very angsty, but I cut the really heavy stuff out. Maybe someday I’ll write something totally distressing. Ha!
> 
> Anyway, I'd love your feedback! =]


End file.
